Earpieces are used in a large variety of situations, where an audio signal is presented to the user via the earpiece. Further, earpieces are used in communication systems for presenting to and/or receiving audio signals from the user.
In two-part hearing devices with an earpiece and an external device, the earpiece is connected to the external device by a cable comprising one or more wires and/or a sound guiding channel.
Earpieces for hearing devices are typically worn for many hours and therefore wearing comfort is of key importance for a hearing device user. In many hearing aids, the earpiece is specifically fitted to a hearing device user, which is a costly and tedious process.